


Christmas Movies

by notaredshirt



Series: 25 Days of Prompts 2012 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, mentions of past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaredshirt/pseuds/notaredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study session at the Karofsky House in December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Movies

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through my stuff and realized that I never posted this last year since I never actually finished the 25 Days of Christmas Prompts and this was number 25 on the list and I'd been trying to go in order. 
> 
> I'm also kind of horrified that I wrote something for Glee, and the only reason I can live with myself is because it's got no mention of freaking Bland Anderson anywhere in it.

“That boy is the reason Dave was suspended!”

“David was suspended for his own actions, not Kurt’s, but if you’re going to go around assigning blame, you can start with us since we didn't see it.”

Dave glanced up from his books at Kurt across the coffee table. His head was bowed, but his shoulders were tense enough that Dave knew he could hear it, too. Stretching his sock feet out under the table, Dave rubbed his toes against the hem of Kurt’s waistcoat.

Kurt slapped his foot away, but looked up, the corners of his mouth curling up. They hadn't even reached the dating stage, still stuck in the weird limbo of ‘we’re friends, but we kinda maybe like each other’, and Dave didn't want his fuc- goddamn parents screwing with his chances. Nodding toward the television, he said, “I’m pretty done with Calc for now, and I think Dad brought the Christmas movies out of storage for the holidays.” He pushed away from the coffee table and crawled over to the movie shelves, searching for- “How’s The Grinch sound?”

Suddenly, Kurt was beside him, taking the DVD from its case, smiling at Dave like he was actually genuinely happy, and Dave was leaning forward. He felt a brief, terrifying moment of panic as he flashed back to the last time he’d tried this, but then Kurt leaned in and closed the distance between them and Dave stopped thinking. His parents might be having a shitfit in the kitchen, but Dave had Kurt and a kiss, and he wasn't going to screw this second chance up.


End file.
